la guerra sin fin
by TheGalaxyFIRE5
Summary: yo se chicos que sera raro para ustedes leer algo acerca que no tiene el titulo adecuado pero igual es casi igual que 300 esta escritura que estoy haciendo


Hola a todos de nuevo chavales espero que les guste la nueva serie que colocare el cual se llamara guerra sin fin esto tratara todas las cosas que están pasando realmente en Venezuela tanto la escases como la peleas entre oficiales colectivo entre otros bueno auqi un personaje soy yo XD asi no me costara tanto espero que les guste y bueno vamos alla Un dia era normal el cual era 12 de febrero yo estaba leyendo un periódico e llendo a clases como siempre cuando yo estaba en la escuela todo se veía normal pero cuando era las nueve algo ocurrio unos de que eran de un liceo y de las americas se vinieron cerca de mi colegio y yo pensé: Henrry: (MIERDA QUE ESTARA PASANDO POR QUE LOS PROFESORES ESTAN TANTO MIENDOSES DE AQUÍ PA YA JODER QUE RARO) Cuando viene un profesor diciendo los estudiantede las americas están cerca del colegio y van a tratar de tumbar las puertas yo como loco estaba asustado no por mi sino por mi hermana nahomy que estaba en 3 grado de primaria mientras que yo en secundaria de 2 yo sabia de que si entraban y nos entrabamos a pelea para esta bien pero a nahomy no porque era muchachos de 13 para arriba y ella hasta penas tenia 8 asi que nos dijieron los siguiente: Profesora:quítense la camisa rápido y queden en camisa blancaasi nos la quitamos y listo todos nosotros para pelear o salir cuando salimos todos no estaban los de las america para mi fue un poco alivioso pero volverían asi que me fui con mi hermana rápido hacia mi casa y nos quedamos haya a escuchar las noticias y vimos hay de que los universitarios de la ula de la unet y otras universidades estaban protestanto contra el gobierno me quede con cara de que ¿que es esto porque lo harán? Y en ese mismo dia a las 1 de la tarde hora venezolana mataron a 2 personas en las protestas una fue bacil da costa y otro juan Montoya para esto significaba que iba a ver golpe de estado y eso lo peor porque habrían muchos muertos Pero poco a poco fueron avanzando los dias y seguían las protestas y murió como 4 personas pasando los días y asi asi tuvieron que cancelar clases hasta el dia de hoy que estoy escribiendo después el 18 de febrero el líder opositor nuestro nos dijo de que el se iba a entregar solo para que parar esta masacre de estudiantes y gente se entrego y se lo llevaron con esto se alzaron los siguiente estado merida ,tachira, valencia y todos los municipios de sus estados yo el dia creo que 25 en mi pueblo rubio los guardias atacaron y trataron de obligarnos a retiranos pero nosotros no les hicimos y les hicmos las contra quitándoles un escudo una bomba lagrimogena y casi matamos a un guardia al borde la muerte porque le partimos una pierna le rompimos un poco la cabeza y le rompimos un brazo y un poco la boca dejándolo ensangrientado nosotros nos retiramos y lo dejamos vivir y se fue todo herido(se que suena triste pero todoe eso puto malparido guardias son cubanos lo siento si insulto a un cubano por ahí pero enserio ellos nos han matado hasta el dia de hoy fusilándonos hechandos perdigones vencidos gases lagrimogenos y cañones de agua hasta nosotros nos calamos una colas gigante mierda solo para comprar una jodida harina pan porque nosotros no podemos comprar mas de dos o una porque no nos la vender tanto como el aceite papel para el culo ,azúcar medicamentos, y muchas cosas mas estamos sufriendo aquí no podemos seguir que esto y mas aun con esto gobernates que tenemos que una jodida mierda maduro no sabe una mierda un autobusero y diosdado la rata con su gabetin se lleva la plata del país)les digo esto chico. Espero que les haya gustado y compartan este mensaje y difúndalo porfavor enserio esto no es mentira los guardias nos atacan con plomo y noc con perdigones muchas veces y la mayoría con colectivos chavista y cubanos además a nosotros se nos ha unido los paracos suena mal pero que mas se puede hacer tenemos que ellos nos ayuden a liberar el país y bueno dinfundan esto y lo veo en el siguiente capitulo creo que es el martes y bueno un beso y chao chao Hecho por :thegalaxyfire5 


End file.
